Containers with a reservoir in which a measured dose of liquid are filled are known in the art. Typically these containers have an upper reservoir into which the liquid is filled, and which contains markings to indicate the level of fluid to be dispensed, see for example U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 278,118 and 316,815. However, these containers are not designed for delivering variable accurate dosages. While this might be acceptable for products such as mouthwash, these containers are not well suited for dispensing pharmaceutical ingredients.
Despite the disclosures of the prior art there is an ongoing need to provide dispensers which deliver accurate dosages of liquids easily while also provides child resistant features.